starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Satal Keto
Satal Keto era un varón humano, hijo de Lord Keto, sobrino de Lady Magda Keto, y primo de Aleema Keto. Él y Aleema fueron los cofundadores de los Krath, una organización secreta del lado oscuro, y juntos tuvieron éxito al derrocar la Monarquía Tetana justo antes de la Gran Guerra Sith. Como los nuevos gobernantes del sistema Emperatriz Teta, Satal y su prima instigaron un conflicto conocido como la Cruzada Sagrada Krath. La progresión de Satal en el camino del lado oscuro lo transformó en un consumado mago Sith, aunque sus verdaderos talentos estaban en la creación de venenos y otras prácticas alquímicas Sith. Poco después de la Batalla de Koros Major, Satal y Aleema aceptaron a un Jedi renegado llamado Ulic Qel-Droma en su grupo. Con el tiempo, Satal sospechó cada vez más de Qel-Droma, temiendo que tenía motivos ulteriores para unirse a los Krath. Mientras Qel-Droma ascendía en los rangos Krath, se convirtió en el amante de Aleema, incrementando los celos de Satal y'' sus sospechas del verdadero propósito de Qel-Droma. Fue hasta que otra Jedi fue capturada en Cinnagar que la trama de infiltración de Qel-Droma fue expuesta, y Satal decidió mandar asesinar a Qel-Droma. El atentado falló y, durante la confrontación resultante, Satal murió a manos de un enfurecido Qel-Droma. Biografía Aventuras en Coruscant Hijo e hija (aunque no hermanos) de los gobernantes del sistema estelar Emperatriz Teta, Satal y su prima Aleema eran herederos al trono de Emperatriz Teta. Por aburrimiento, Satal, Aleema y algunos de sus amigos de la alta sociedad formaron una sociedad secreta llamada los Krath, llamados así por un dios-mago de un cuento de hadas. Los primos aprendieron mucho del antiguo Imperio Sith, que instigó la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial en el 5.000 ABY—tanto que fueron provocados para explorar la historia aún más por su cuenta.The New Essential Chronology left|thumb|270px|Satal y [[Aleema Keto|Aleema ven las noticias de la HoloRed mientras estaban en Coruscant.]] Para satisfacer su curiosidad, Satal y Aleema planearon un viaje al Museo Galáctico en Coruscant, esperando encontrar algo relacionado con los antiguos Sith. Mientras exploraban el Museo, el curador les dio acceso al Salón de los Sith: una sección dedicada exclusivamente a la historia de los Sith. El Museo en ese tiempo estaba produciendo una nueva exhibición llamada "Señores Oscuros de los Sith", y por lo que los Ketos podían ver, habría mucho que explorar. Satal y Aleema convencieron al curador de que les permitiera examinar la exhibición restringida, diciéndole que era altamente improbable que alguien robara alguno de los artefactos del lado oscuro, e incluso menos probable que serían usados en un intento por dominar la galaxia. Sin embargo, Satal engañó al curador cuando Aleema le dio un empujoncito y él robó un antiguo libro de hechizos Sith. El libro estaba escrito en el antiguo idioma Sith, una lengua que ni Satal ni aleema pudieron descifrar. Los frustrados primos regresaron a sus alojamientos, donde observaron los últimos reportes de la HoloRed. Aleema vio un reporte sobre usuarios del lado oscuro que, son sus poderes oscuros, estaban aterrorizando a los ciudadanos del planeta Onderon. Satal y Aleema se intrigaron por el hecho de que todavía había practicantes del lado oscuro en la galaxia, y decidieron que viajar a Onderon era su mejor oportunidad para aprender los secretos del libro robado. Armados con esta nueva información, el par dejó sus habitaciones y dejó Coruscant a bordo de su yate de placer, el Krath Enchanter, en un curso directo hacia Onderon.Tales of the Jedi (audio) La Batalla de Onderon right|thumb|270px|Satal y [[Aleema Keto|Aleema a bordo del Krath Enchanter]] Cuando los Ketos salieron del hiperespacio, descubrieron que habían llegado a la mitad de una formación naval de la República Galáctica, apostada en órbita sobre Onderon. La flota de la República descubrió a los Ketos, y el capitán de la nave de mando de la República Alliance I se comunicó con el Krath Enchanter, informándole a los pasajeros de la situación y aconsejándoles alejarse de la órbita de Onderon. A pesar de que Aleema le aconsejó prudencia, Satal desconectó el comlink e ignoró la advertencia del capitán de la República. Satal condujo al Enchanter a través de la formación, por la atmósfera del planeta, sólo para encontrar que las tropas de la República ya se estaban enfrentando a las fuerzas onderonianas. Tratando de evadir la batalla, el Enchanter quedó atrapado en fuego cruzado aire-tierra, y aterrizó de emergencia en el centro de Iziz, la gran ciudad amurallada de Onderon. Escapando ilesos de la nave, los Ketos vagaron por las calles de Iziz, buscando practicantes de las enseñanzas Sith. Eventualmente contactaron con varios seguidores oscuros, quienes los dirigieron con el gobernante de Onderon, el rey hechicero Ommin. Ommin operaba en su guarida secreta subterránea, mientras sus guerreros del lado oscuro trababan fuertes combates con las fuerzas combinadas de la República y la Orden Jedi. Mientras el Rey estaba coordinando las estrategias de batalla, su sirviente Novar lo interrumpió y le informó que dos visitantes habían llegado a Onderon a mitad de la batalla diciendo poseer tesoros Sith, y pedían audiencia con el Rey. Curioso porque los visitantes hubieran escogido un momento tan tumultuoso para visitarlo, y más curioso por estos supuestos tesoros, Ommin permitió que los visitantes fueran llevados ante él. El Rey Ommin left|thumb|270px|Satal le muestra al [[Rey/Leyendas|Rey Ommin un libro de hechizos Sith.]] Los Ketos entraron a la guarida de Ommin, escoltados por sus guardias reales. Satal y Aleema se sorprendieron al ver que Ommin los estaba esperando. Ommin, un hombre anciano confinado a un aparato de acero que apoyaba su cuerpo debilitado, les dio la bienvenida a los primos y expresó su interés en los "tesoros Sith". Satal entonces le presentó su libro de hechizos Sith robado, y le preguntó al rey si podía traducir el texto. Satisfecho por el libro antiguo, Ommin estaba ansioso de tener una copia para él mismo. Al principio aprehensivo, Satal desafió a Ommin, preguntándole por qué merecía su confianza. El Rey le contestó que él sentía una fuerte propensión a aprender de sus jóvenes invitados. En una demostración de su habilidad, Ommin hizo un intrincado patrón con sus dedos y canalizó la energía conjurada a sensaciones de enfermedad que afectaron directamente a Satal. Sin embargo, Aleema pensó que el poder de Ommin era legítimo, y que el viejo rey estaba genuinamente interesado en ayudarlos. Ommin les mostró a Satal y Aleema su colección de artefactos Sith, tesoros que le había dado el antiguo Señor Oscuro Freedon Nadd. El Rey tomó uno de los tesoros, un amuleto, y se lo dio a Satal diciendo: "Cuando deseo leer antiguas ''escrituras Sith…me pongo esto. Hazlo tú. ¡Adelante, inténtalo!"'' Satal hizo lo que se le ordenó y, para su asombro, pudo entender los escritos, antes ininteligibles. Ahora completamente convencido, Satal le permitió al rey Ommin tomar el libro, que éste le dio a Novar para que lo transcribiera. Ommin le mostró a los Ketos su "más grande tesoro", el Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth, quien estaba colgando de una pared y sufriendo fuertemente debido al poder de la magia Sith. Ommin les explicó a Satal y Aleema su plan para el Maestro Jedi, que era destruir su cuerpo con el poder del lado oscuro y después restaurarlo como un espíritu del lado oscuro. Sin embargo, los interrumpieron siete Jedis que, blandiendo sables de luz, asaltaron la fortaleza de Ommin, sorprendiendo a todos. El ejército de guerreros del lado oscuro inmediatamente asumió la ofensiva, mas fue derrotado por los Caballeros Jedi. Ommin probó ser un adversario formidable, pues atacó a los Jedi con descargas de energía del lado oscuro. El Rey fue derrotado cuando uno de los Jedi, un joven humano llamado Ulic Qel-Droma, abrió su armadura de metal y lo incapacitó. En medio de la escaramuza, Satal y Aleema escaparon a las profundas catacumbas de la guarida de Ommin. Escape de Iziz right|thumb|180px|Satal y [[Aleema Keto|Aleema conocen a Freedon Nadd.]] Mientras buscaban una salida a la superficie, Satal y su prima fueron confrontados por un espíritu del lado oscuro. El espíritu se presentó como Freedon Nadd, y los Ketos se desconcertaron por su presencia espectral. Nadd les dio dos espadas Sith arcaicas, les regresó el libro de hechizos y le permitió a Satal quedarse con los talismanes. En antiguo Señor Sith les explicó que Ommin estaba tenía razón; Satal y Aleema eran los herederos del legado Sith de Nadd, y el mismo Nadd completaría su entrenamiento. Él los guió a la superficie de Onderon, diciéndoles que partieran y que los encontraría donde estuvieran. El espíritu de Nadd volvió a la guarida subterránea de Ommin justo cuando los Jedi liberaron al Maestro Arca, sólo para encontrar a Ommin en el suelo, indefenso y retorciéndose. Cuando Ommin descubrió que el espíritu de Nadd había vuelto le rogó que lo ayudara, pero Nadd se rehusó. Liberando al Rey de su servicio, Nadd se dirigió a los Jedi, diciéndoles que el día de Ommin se había terminado pero que tal vez varios Jedi se unirían al lado oscuro en su lugar. El rescatado Arca Jeth se enfrentó a Nadd y expulsó a su espíritu de Onderon. Sus restos después serían enterrados en Dxun, la luna selvática de Onderon, junto con los del Rey Ommin y la esposa de éste, Amanoa. La llegada de los Krath Un Nuevo régimen Satal y su prima huyeron de Onderon con su nueva colección de antiguos artefactos y textos Sith a bordo de una nave de evacuación. Durante los meses siguientes Freedon Nadd les enseñó a controlar el lado oscuro y, gracias a su instrucción, Satal y Aleema se volvieron hábiles en la magia Sith.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force Mientras Aleema prefirió los aspectos mágicos de sus nuevos poderes, Satal exploró las prácticas alquímicas para crear veneno Sith.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi Armados con su nuevo conocimiento Sith, Satal y Aleema crearon un plan para derrocar a sus padres: Lord Keto y Lady Magda Keto, el Emperador y Emperatriz del sistema tetano. Mientras Lord y Lady Keto conducían una inspección de rutina en la instalación orbital productora de carbonita de Emperatriz Teta, Satal y Aleema llegaron inesperadamente, junto con su tutor real Korus. Ellos invadieron la fundición de carbonita, donde Satal confrontó a su padre. Lord Keto demandó que Korus le explicara la razón por la que permitió una ruptura así del protocolo, sabiendo que a los hijos reales no se les permitía asistir a asuntos de estado. A petición de Satal, Korus trató de responder sólo para Mostar la anguila adegana que ahora reemplazaba su lengua. Aleema le informó a su tío que Korus era una víctima de la magia Sith, poderes antiguos que ella y Satal habían descubierto en Onderon. Los primos entonces revelaron la existencia de su culto Krath, y se proclamaron los nuevos gobernantes de los mundos tetanos. Para solidificar su ocupación Krath, Satal llevó a los oficiales tetanos a la fundidora adyacente, donde los ejecutó al lanzarlos a los tanques de carbonita, excepto a Lord Keto. Satal hizo que su padre fuera bajado lentamente al metal derretido, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de carbonita. Lord Keto pasaría el resto de sus días como una decoración de pared en su propio palacio, la Ciudadela de Hierro ahora propiedad de los Krath.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith Guerra con la República left|thumb|280px|Satal al mando de las fuerzas [[Krath/Leyendas|Krath durante la Batalla de Koros Major.]] El golpe de estado Krath había sido rápido y violento, sin embargo muchos ciudadanos tetanos se rehusaron a reconocer el dominio del régimen inspirado por los Sith, y se rebelaron contra sus nuevos gobernantes Krath. Facciones en el planeta Kirrek ofrecían resistencia, mientras los ciudadanos de Emperatriz Teta también se rehusaron a someterse a los Krath. Como respuesta, los Ketos usaron sus poderes Sith contra los amotinados: Aleema derrotó a los grupos rebeldes en la ciudad capital de Cinnagar y Satal personalmente ordenó la devastación de Kirrek.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith Como respuesta al malestar en el sistema tetano, una flota combinada Jedi/República al mando de Nomi Sunrider y el consejero Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma fue enviada para lidiar con los Krath. Durante la batalla en Emperatriz Teta, Aleema usó sus poderes para conjurar ilusiones de antiguos pastores del espacio devoradores de naves para engañar a la flota de la República, mientras Satal hipnotizó a sus pilotos de cazas Caos para usarlos como bombarderos suicidas. Los cazas Caos fueron apoyados por las ilusiones de Aleema, y muchas naves de la República sufrieron fuertes daños. En el corazón del ataque kamikaze, un caza Caos chocó en el puente de la nave de mando de la República Reliance I, y el Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma fue gravemente herido con una pieza de metralla cuando el caza estelar penetró el casco. La República, derrotada, partió del espacio tetano para repensar su estrategia. Emboscada a los Jedi Los Krath tuvieron éxito al rechazar a la República, mas durante la batalla Aleema quedó inconsciente por el ataque psíquico de la Jedi Nomi Sunrider. Después de algún tiempo, Satal pudo revivir a Aleema, y le explicó que fue vencida por los poderes Jedi durante la batalla. Él entonces le comentó los sucesos recientes. Mientras Aleema estuvo comatosa, Satal había estado ocupado en la siguiente fase de su ataque. Cuando reportes de Inteligencia mencionaron que los Jedi se estaban reuniendo en masa en Deneba, Satal llevó secretamente a uno de sus cruceros de guerra tetanos en órbita sobre Deneba, justo cuando miles de Jedis descendían al planeta. El corsario tetano llevaba cápsulas de vida, dentro de las cuales había Droides de Guerra Krath, quien a órdenes de Satal serían desplegados en la superficie de Deneba, saldrían de sus capsulas y sorprenderían a los Jedi. La segunda fase del plan era simultáneamente iniciar un comando secreto que reprogramaba a los droides servidores de los Jedi para que atacaran a sus amos en vez de ayudarlos. El asalto comenzó de acuerdo al plan, e incontables Jedi murieron en la batalla. Los droides fueron eventualmente derrotados, mas no sin fuertes bajas Jedi, una de las cuales fue el Maestro Arca Jeth, a quien asesinó un droide de guerra al dispararle por la espalda.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side Jedi sospechoso La muerte de Arca Jeth llenó de pesar a Ulic Qel-Droma, quien había sido su aprendiz, y fue testigo de su muerte. Tan abrumado estaba por la culpa y el deseo de venganza, que él juró infiltrar a los Krath, esperando aprender sobre el lado oscuro y traicionarlos ante los Jedi. Él llegó a Cinnagar, capital del sistema Emperatriz Teta, justo cuando Satal y Aleema estaban ejecutando públicamente a los disidentes y ofensores locales. A mitad de la muestra, varias personas en la muchedumbre causaron un disturbio, y uno de los atacantes trató de asesinar a Aleema. Qel-Droma estaba en la muchedumbre, y al ver esto corrió a ayudarla, derribando al asaltante y salvando a Aleema. De hecho, los Ketos sabían que él estaba en Emperatriz Teta, y permitieron que iniciara el disturbio para que Qel-Droma entrara en contacto con ellos. Qel-Droma se presentó como un Jedi caído mientras Aleema le agradecía el oportuno "rescate". Ella entonces le pidió a Satal que continuara con las ejecuciones, mientras ella y su invitado se retiraban a la Ciudadela de Hierro; Satal lo hizo con gusto. right|thumb|280px|Satal interroga a [[Ulic Qel-Droma.]] Satal no creyó en la historia de Qel-Droma de ser un desertor Jedi, y sospechó de las razones de su presencia en Cinnagar, y creía que en realidad era un espía Jedi. A pesar de que Qel-Droma negó repetidamente esta acusación, Satal lo apresó y después lo interrogó y torturó en los calabozos de la Ciudadela de Hierro. Durante las sesiones de tortura, Satal le inyectó a Qel-Droma un veneno Sith, una toxina diseñada para debilitar su resistencia al lado oscuro, a la vez que amplificaba su ira. Aleema le recriminó a Satal haber empleado la toxina, pues el veneno podía matar a los que no eran tan fuertes como para soportar sus efectos. Sin embargo, Satal lo consideró una prueba para los poderes Jedi de Qel-Droma, y le aseguró a su prima que si sobrevivía a la inyección era seguro que caería al lado oscuro. Qel-Droma reaccionó inmediatamente al veneno, tanto que azotó con la Fuerza, destruyendo las cadenas con que estaba atado y los droides de tortura que lo castigaban. Satal estaba sin duda satisfecho con los resultados, y dejó a Aleema para que cuidara al Jedi inconsciente. Pasaron meses, durante los cuales fue iniciado en los Krath, y tomado por Aleema como su amante. Sus colegas Jedi en el planeta Ossus se preocuparon cuando no escucharon noticias de Qel-Droma. Por lo tanto se despachó a un grupo de Caballeros Jedi, compuesto por Nomi Sunrider, Tott Doneeta y Cay Qel-Droma, hermano de Ulic, para localizar a éste y reportar sobre su progreso. Llegando en la nave espacial Nebulon Ranger, Sunrider salió de la nave en una cápsula de escape y llegó a Cinnagar, con la intención de ser capturada por los Krath. Una vez en custodia, ella esperaba acercarse a Qel-Droma y tratar de persuadirlo de volver a Ossus con ella. La parte inicial del plan de Sunrider fue exitosa, pues poco después de llegar a Cinnagar fue aprehendida por agentes de los Krath y puesta en un calabozo de la Ciudadela de Hierro. Simultáneamente, Qel-Droma se había reunido con Satal y Aleema, discutiendo secretos militares de la República y ayudándoles a mejorar sus armas y sistemas defensivos con lo último en tecnología galáctica. Reconociendo su experiencia superior en asuntos militares, Aleema convirtió a Qel-Droma en el caudillo de los Krath, poniéndolo al mando de todas las fuerzas militares de Emperatriz Teta. Sin embargo, Satal todavía sospechaba que Qel-Droma era un espía Jedi. Su escepticismo aumentó cuando recibió reportes de que otra Jedi había sido localizada y capturada en Cinnagar. La venganza de Qel-Droma left|thumb|170px|Satal Keto muere a manos de [[Ulic Qel-Droma.]] Confrontando a Qel-Droma, Satal lo acusó de ser el heraldo de una invasión Jedi. Satal inmediatamente hizo que llevaran a la intrusa ante ellos, quien fue revelada como la antigua compañera de Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider. Satal entonces probó la supuesta "lealtad" del Jedi desertor preguntándole que hacer con Sunrider. Metido en su papel, Qe-Droma ordenó que se le encarcelara para interrogarla. Satal no quiso esto, pues temía que Nomi fuera una amenaza potencial, y abogó porque fuera ejecutada. Qel-Droma aceptó ejecutarla personalmente en la mañana, y que mientras tanto fuera llevada a los calabozos para interrogarla. Más tarde, Qel-Droma usó un droide de servicio para darle un mensaje secreto a Sunrider, diciéndole que su misión aún no estaba completa, y que cuando lo estuviera volvería a Ossus. Él después envió al droide a labor de mantenimiento de "rutina" a los calabozos, pero fue interceptado por Norgor, asistente de Satal, quien sospechó del droide y lo llevó a Keto. Satal inmediatamente descubrió el mensaje secreto, que confirmó sus dudas sobre que Qel-Droma estaba en Emperatriz Teta con el único propósito de infiltrar a los Krath. Él destruyó al droide y le ordenó a Norgor que asesinara a Qel-Droma y le llevara a la mujer Jedi. Disparando pistolas bláster dobles, Norgor se estrelló contra la ventana de la habitación donde Qel-Droma estaba con Aleema, tratando de atraparlo por sorpresa, mas Qel-Droma rápidamente encendió su sable de luz a tiempo para rechazar los disparos, y mató a Norgor justo cuando Aleema se despertó. Ella reconoció al asesino como uno de los lacayos de Satal, y le confesó a Qel-Droma que fue Satal quien había orquestado el ataque a Deneba. Al escuchar esto, Qel-Droma se enfureció, y partió en búsqueda de Satal. Mientras tanto, Sunrider escapó de los calabozos y llamó a Cay Qel-Droma y Tott Doneeta por refuerzos. Combatiendo su camino a través de las defensas Krath, los dos Jedi se reunieron con su camarada en el patio de la Ciudadela de Hierro, y se enfrascaron en una lucha con los soldados Krath que los perseguían. Después de derrotar a los soldados, el trío Jedi fueron a buscar a Qel-Droma, mas se detuvieron cuando Satal apareció en el balcón frente a ellos y juró que los atraparía a todos. En ese momento, Qel-Droma llegó al balcón atrás de Satal, y lo confrontó sobre la muerte de Arca Jeth, para después sacar su sable de luz y desafiar a Satal, quien desenfundó su propia espada, comenzando así la batalla. Los dos hombres chocaron sus armas mientras Satal se burlaba de Qel-Droma, incrementando su ira y catalizando el veneno Sith que le había inyectado al Jedi caído meses atrás. Que-Droma usó su ira cada vez más, culpando a Satal de la muerte de su Maestro Jeth mientras rechazaba a Keto. Satal continuó mofándose de su adversario, burlándose más de la muerte de Jeth. Sin embargo, esto fue el punto de quiebra para Ulic Qel-Droma. Incapaz de reprimir más su ira, Qel-Droma se rindió ante ella y mató a Satal. Con sus últimas palabras, Satal le dijo a Qel-Droma que había caído con éxito al lado oscuro, gracias a su veneno Sith que incrementaba la ira. Al saber de la muerte de su primo, Aleema tomó a Ulic Qel-Droma como su compañero, dándole completo dominio sobre ella y sobre el culto Krath. Legado Después de la muerte de Satal, los Krath continuaron su campaña de conquista galáctica al mando de Aleema y su nuevo compañero, Ulic Qel-Droma. Como caudillo del culto Krath, Qel-Droma también se convirtió en el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, simultáneamente con otro Jedi caído llamado Exar Kun, y combinó fuerzas para formar la Hermandad de los Sith.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault Sin embargo, esta nueva hermandad Sith no duraría mucho. Aleema fue consumida por una supernova de su propio diseño durante la Batalla de Kemplex IX, pues Qel-droma la engañó para crear la catástrofe. La Jedi Nomi Sunrider le quitó la Fuerza a Qel-Droma, lo que llevó a su captura y a la eventual derrota de los Krath.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother El legado de Satal se produjo muchos miles de años después en la forma del descendiente de Satal, Sebban Keto. Sebban fue un hombre de negocios tetano que, como sus ancestros, practicaba la magia del lado oscuro y la usó para restablecer las tradiciones Krath en Emperatriz Teta. Personalidad y rasgos right|thumb|330px|El consejo [[Krath/Leyendas|Krath, presidido por Lord Satal Keto.]] Satal Keto era un joven pomposo, de lo que acusó a su padre, habiendo crecido como el hijo del Emperador de Emperatriz Teta. Si naturaleza ambiciosa lo llevó a un viaje a Coruscant, donde junto con Aleema descubrió antiguas reliquias Sith. Su hambre combinada por conocimiento del lado oscuro los llevó a Onderon, con el único propósito de abrir los secretos del tesoro Sith que se robaron de Coruscant. Una vez capaz de entender las enseñanzas Sith, Satal fue un estudiante insaciable que pronto dominó sus nuevas habilidades. El hecho de que Satal pudiera formular venenos Sith, una habilidad limitada sólo a los más experimentados alquimistas Sith,Dark Side Sourcebook era un testamento de la capacidad de conocimiento que el Rey Ommin descubrió en él. Después de dominar el poder de sus nuevas habilidades Sith Satal se volvió más despiadado, ejecutando a la gente por capricho por las ofensas más mínimas. Como Emperador de los mundos tetanos Satal gobernó con puño de hierro, pero prefería permanecer tras bambalinas mientras su prima Aleema actuaba como el rostro visible del nuevo gobierno. Como un hombre joven, Satal era aprehensivo con las cosas que no le eran familiares. Al conocer al Rey Ommin, al principio él no quiso darle al Rey su libro de hechizos robado, mas pronto aceptó cuando el anciano monarca mostró sus poderes Sith. Satal mostró una naturaleza cobarde con la llegada de Freedon Nadd en las catacumbas bajo el Palacio Real de Iziz, mientras su prima Aleema firme y sin temor. Como líder de los Krath, Satal a menudo actuaba con envidia, algo que notó Aleema en varias ocasiones. Su naturaleza celosa se acrecentó con la llegada de Ulic Qel-Droma, de quien sospechaba, pues temía que el Jedi fuera heraldo de una invasión. Él también era un hombre muy determinado, y considero la relación romántica entre su prima y Qel-Droma como un obstáculo para el progreso de los Krath. Sus sospechas lo llevaron a envenenar, torturar y finalmente mandar matar a Qel-Droma; esto sería su perdición, pues el intento fallido de asesinato desembocó en la muerte de Satal a manos de Ulic. Poderes y habilidades left|thumb|280px|Satal Keto se pone por primera vez un [[amuleto Sith.]] Las primeras experiencias de Satal con el lado oscuro ocurrieron en Coruscant, donde él y su prima Aleema exploraron la exhibición del Museo Galáctico sobre antigüedades del lado oscuro. Su entrenamiento Sith comenzó en Onderon, donde aprendió a usar los amuletos Sith para leer las antiguas escrituras Sith del Rey Ommin. Después de recibir más instrucción por parte de Freedon Nadd, el dominio de Satal de la magia Sith era considerable. Como hechicero Sith, Satal desarrolló una maestría al crear ilusiones semejantes a la vida, como las que proyectó contra su padre y su tía en la fundidora orbital de carbonita. Satal también era habilidoso en el control mental, un talento que mostró en la Batalla de Emperatriz Teta. Con el poder de Satal, sus cazas Caos Krath se convirtieron en pilotos kamikaze, estrellándose contra las naves de la República mientras estaban atados por la oscura influencia de la voluntad de Keto. Mientras Aleema dominó las artes oscuras de la magia Sith, Satal aprendió a crear venenos Sith, una tarea reservada sólo para los mejores alquimistas Sith. Satal también era hábil con blásters y armas blancas. Entre bastidores El personaje de Satal Keto fue concebido y escrito por Tom Veitch y dibujado por Tony Atkins para la serie de comics Tales of the Jedi, y apareció por primera vez en el número The Freedon Nadd Uprising: Initiates of the Sith, publicado en 1994. Sin embargo, su primera mención fue en las notas finales de Imperio Oscuro, una serie de ensayos cortos que daban antecedentes para varios tópicos de Star Wars, incluyendo Ulic Qel-Droma y los Krath. La mención de los Krath en las notas finales marcó los cimientos de la participación de Keto en las futuras historias de Tales of the Jedi. En el [[Tales of the Jedi (audio)|audio drama de Tales of the Jedi]], Keto fue doblado por Christopher Sena, el mismo actor para Andur Sunrider. Se desconoce el nombre del actor de doblaje para Keto en el [[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)|audio drama de Dark Lords of the Sith]]. Aunque su participación fue mínima, el rol de Keto en Freedon Nadd Uprising fue importante, y le dio suficiente contexto al personaje para que fuera explorado en la historia Dark Lords of the Sith, donde sus acciones influirían directamente en la caída al lado oscuro de otro personaje, Ulic Qel-Droma. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 2: Initiates of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi (audio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith Special Ashcan Edition'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' Fuentes *[[Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro|Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro]] *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Keto, Satal Keto, Satal Keto, Satal Keto, Satal Keto, Satal Keto, Satal